Blade Runner 2049
| screenplay = | story = Hampton Fancher | based on = | starring = | music = Jóhann Jóhannsson | cinematography = Roger Deakins | editing = Joe Walker | studio = | distributor = | released = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Blade Runner 2049 is an upcoming American neo-noir science fiction film directed by Denis Villeneuve and written by Hampton Fancher and Michael Green. It is the sequel to Blade Runner, starring Ryan Gosling, and Harrison Ford reprising his role as Rick Deckard, with Ana de Armas, Jared Leto, Sylvia Hoeks, Robin Wright, Mackenzie Davis, Carla Juri, Lennie James and Dave Bautista in supporting roles. The film is set for release in the United States on October 6, 2017, in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D. Premise A new blade runner, LAPD Officer K (Ryan Gosling), discovers a dark secret that might bring an end to humanity. K's discovery leads him to find Rick Deckard (Harrison Ford), a former blade runner who disappeared thirty years ago. Cast * Ryan Gosling as LAPD Officer K * Harrison Ford as Rick Deckard * Hiam Abbass * Barkhad Abdi as a scientist who is "totally deformed" * Ana de Armas as Joi * Dave Bautista * David Dastmalchian * Mackenzie Davis * Sylvia Hoeks * Lennie James * Carla Juri * Jared Leto as Wallace * Edward James Olmos as Gaff * Robin Wright Production Development Development of a sequel to Blade Runner first began in 1999. Stuart Hazeldine had written a sequel to the film based on The Edge of Human, titled Blade Runner Down; however, the project was shelved due to issues concerning the rights to the novel. Ridley Scott considered developing a sequel, tentatively titled Metropolis, and again announced his interest in developing the project while attending the San Diego Comic Con. Eagle Eye co-writer Travis Wright worked with producer Bud Yorkin for several years on the project. His colleague John Glenn, who left the project by 2008, stated the script would explore the nature of the off-world colonies as well as what happens to the Tyrell Corporation in the wake of its founder's death. In June 2009, The New York Times reported that Scott, along with his brother Tony Scott, were working on a Blade Runner prequel, set in 2019. The prequel, Purefold, was planned as a series of 5–10 minute shorts, aimed first at the web and then perhaps television. Due to rights issues the proposed series was not to be linked too closely to the characters or events of the 1982 film. On February 7, 2010, it was announced that production on Purefold had ceased, due to funding problems. On March 4, 2011, io9 reported that Yorkin was developing a new Blade Runner film. It was also reported that month that director Christopher Nolan was the desired choice to make the film. It was announced on August 18, 2011, that Scott was to be at the helm of a new installment, with filming to begin no earlier than 2013. Indications from producer Andrew A. Kosove were that Ford was unlikely to be involved in the project. Scott later said that the film was "liable to be a sequel" but without the previous cast, and that he was close to finding a writer that "might be able to help him deliver". On February 6, 2012, Kosove denied that any casting considerations had been made in response to buzz that Ford might reprise his role, saying, "It is absolutely, patently false that there has been any discussion about Harrison Ford being in Blade Runner. To be clear, what we are trying to do with Ridley now is go through the painstaking process of trying to break the back of the story ... The casting of the movie could not be further from our minds at this moment." When Scott was asked about the possibility of a sequel in October 2012, he said, "It's not a rumor—it's happening. With Harrison Ford? I don't know yet. Is he too old? Well, he was a Nexus-6 so we don't know how long he can live. And that's all I'm going to say at this stage." Scott said in November 2014 that he would no longer direct the film and would only produce. Scott also revealed that filming would begin sometime in late 2014 or 2015, and that Ford's character will only appear in "the third act" of the sequel. On February 26, 2015, the sequel was officially confirmed, with Arrival director Denis Villeneuve hired to direct the film. Ford was confirmed to return as Deckard, as was original writer Hampton Fancher, with the film expected to enter production in mid-2016. Pre-production On April 16, 2015, Ryan Gosling entered negotiations for a role. Gosling confirmed his casting in November 2015, citing the involvement of Villeneuve and Deakins as factors for his decision to join the film. On May 20, Roger Deakins was hired as director of photography. Principal photography was set to begin in July, with Warner Bros. distributing the film domestically and Columbia Pictures handling international release. An official release date of January 12, 2018, was announced on February 18, 2016. When interviewed at the 2015 Toronto International Film Festival, Villeneuve disclosed that the plot would include the ambiguity of whether or not Deckard is a human or a replicant. On March 31, 2016, Robin Wright entered final negotiations for a role in the film, and on April 2, Dave Bautista posted a picture of himself with an origami unicorn, hinting at a role in the film. Bautista and Wright were confirmed to be joining the cast on April 4, and a filming start date of July was established. In late April 2016, the film's release date was moved up to October 6, 2017, as well as Ana de Armas and Sylvia Hoeks being added to the cast. Carla Juri was cast in May 2016. In June, Mackenzie Davis and Barkhad Abdi were cast, with David Dastmalchian, Hiam Abbass and Lennie James joining in July. Jared Leto was added to the cast in August. In March 2017, Edward James Olmos confirmed he was in the film in a sequence playing original character Gaff. In an interview, Villeneuve briefly discussed the film, revealing it is set a few decades after the original. It will again take place in Los Angeles, and the Earth's atmosphere will be different. "The climate has gone berserk — the ocean, the rain, the snow is all toxic". It was revealed that Scott would be executive producer. Filming Principal photography began in July 2016 and, as of September 2016, was filming in Budapest, Hungary. On August 25, 2016, a construction worker was killed while dismantling one of the film's sets at Origo Studios. Warner Bros. revealed in early October 2016 that the film would be titled Blade Runner 2049. Shooting ended in November 2016 in Hungary. Post-production The editing of Blade Runner 2049 takes place in Los Angeles and commenced in December 2016; it will be aimed for an R-rating. Music Icelandic composer Jóhann Jóhannsson, who has previously worked with Villeneuve on Prisoners, Sicario and Arrival, will be composing the score to the sequel. According to Jóhannsson, the decision was made a long time ago. He praised composer Vangelis for his previous work, and that it will be "an enormous challenge of mythical proportion". Release Alcon Entertainment partnered with technology company Oculus VR to distribute the film exclusively for its virtual reality format and will launch it alongside the theatrical release of October 6, 2017, giving it one of the longest gaps between film sequels in history. As part of an agreement between IMAX Corporation and Warner Bros., Blade Runner 2049 is set for release in IMAX theaters. Marketing Warner Bros. and Columbia Pictures jointly released an announcement teaser on December 19, 2016. References External links * * * * Category:Blade Runner Category:2017 3D films Category:American films Category:American science fiction films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Cyberpunk films Category:Dystopian films Category:Films directed by Denis Villeneuve Category:Films set in the 2040s Category:Films set in 2049 Category:IMAX films Category:Alcon Entertainment films Category:Scott Free Productions films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Budapest Category:Films shot in Hungary Category:Sequel films Category:2017 films